Currently, there are a substantial number of websites on which navigation requires a secure connection. Such sites are, for example, banking sites or payment system sites (e.g., sites with Internet banking). In some cases, the existing protected data transmission protocols (such as HTTPS) are not sufficient for communicating data with these websites, since malicious applications may be present on the user's devices and may gain access to confidential information whose loss can result in financial losses to the user if used by hackers.
The existing security applications (e.g., antivirus software applications) have additional protection capabilities. Thus, for example, a browser can operate in a safe mode in which all changes to the browser's settings, configuration, etc. (e.g., saved files, cookies, history of websites visited, and the like) remain in the secure environment and do not get into the main operating system, that is, they cannot be accessed by hackers, in general, when accessing an Internet banking website, the security application may automatically launch the Web browser in safe mode.
However, using a browser in safe mode may disturb the ordinary comfortable operation of the user in some instances. For example, the browser may be automatic launched in a safe mode even when it is not necessary. For example, in the case of launching a browser that uses “tiles” (i.e., a sample graphic image of the contents of a webpage), if there is an Internet banking website among the often visited sites of the user, the browser may be automatically launched in a safe mode. In another example, if the browser uses different extensions (i.e., so-called “plug-ins”) that access Internet banking website, the browser may also be automatically launched in the safe mode even if it is not necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more effective mechanism for determining whether to launch a web browser in a safe or unsafe mode.